


The Greatest Batlicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

by LaDemonessa



Series: The Greatest Stories Ever Written in the History of the Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in the much lauded trilogy of the Greatest Stories Ever Written In The History of the Universe. </p><p>An epic tale of intrigue, sex, passion, love, and adventure. What happens when a brilliant woman meets her Dark Knight?</p><p>Stay tuned kiddos, because if the other two had you at the edge of your seat, this one will BLOW. YOU. AWAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Batlicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurus1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus1978/gifts), [respboot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respboot/gifts), [Infie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/gifts).



> For my peeps, bitches, and bats; because you asked for it.

The Greatest Batlicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

 

BY JA Ingram

 

 

Bruce looked down at the adorable blonde in his arms, her hair a messy tumble of sun-kissed curls, his shirt practically drowning her slight form as they cuddled together on the bed.

 

"I want to have a baby," he said, causing her to look up at him in surprise. "With you; I want us to make a baby together."

 

Felicity stared at him wide-eyed before suddenly looking down at her wrist, "Oh damn!" she hissed, scrambling out of bed. "Look at the time! I am so late." She tugged on her discarded jeans, tucking his shirt into the waistband haphazardly as she ran her fingers through her sleep-tangled curls, "I'm so sorry to take off like this but I promise, first chance I get, I'll be sure to call you, um..." she tilted her head at him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

 

"Bruce," he reminded her.

 

"Yeah," she said grabbing her purse. "Call you later, Bruce!"

 

As she ran out the door, he called out, "But you don't have my number!"

 

*SLAM*

 

"Or a watch," he muttered.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for an M.Night Shyamalan kind of twist, huh?


End file.
